


Perks of Dating Sam Winchester #1 - Perfect Selfies Every Time

by witchofletters



Series: Perks of Dating Sam Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other, Perks of Dating Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofletters/pseuds/witchofletters
Summary: Sam Winchester is a great boyfriend. Here's the proof.





	Perks of Dating Sam Winchester #1 - Perfect Selfies Every Time

"I can't get my head AND the the top of the polar bear in the shot!" I hollered, frustrated. Even at a respectable 5'10" (and three quarters *sigh*) the head of the massive taxidermy bear remained just out out of frame. 

With a slight chuckle, Sam took my phone from me, easily balancing it in his big hand. He stretched his arm up as he slid the other around my waist, pulling me snug against him, tucked into his side. He tossed his head to get his hair out of his eyes; he was overdue for a haircut, but the way the sun caught the curls behind his ears was reason enough postpone the trim. 

I looped my own arms around Sam’s middle, pressing my face into the curve of his neck and shoulder, inhaling his lemon and laundry scent. He laughed again, a little louder this time, and turned to press a kiss to my temple. I almost missed the shutter sound as Sam snapped pictures at random, snuggling against me in the lobby of the motel; a couple of old women barely concealed their vicarious glee, gesturing, indicating Sam’s great height and obvious affection as he kissed my face and smoothed my hair, taking pictures all the while.

There were 47 different shots of the two of us and the bear in the camera roll when we finally made it out to the car. Sam, a goofy genuine grin on his face with his cheek resting on my head, one with overdone duck lips, a few with my eyes shut, laughing as Sam nuzzled his nose into my hair…happy and in love.

And absolutely none with the entire polar bear.


End file.
